Plundering Sanctuary
by daedricgurl
Summary: In the words of the voyeuristic Guardians to the Gates of Hell (more specifically, Rhadamanthys), this is the most creative way to ascend Sanctuary than any of the trio had ever witnessed. Warning: Orgy, possibly gangbang esque, multishipping, intersex and very very nsfw homosexual. 100% of the credit goes to Tuhis on tumblr for drawing the thing and for the quotes. Part 1
1. The Fall of Aries Temple

I'm so ashamed of this, SYKE.

Gangbang Orgy ahead. Sorry but not sorry. Inspired by this;

http : double forward slash .com forward slash image slash 94177839797

Credit goes to Tuhis for making the most wonderful fucking gay fanart ever.

Read, review, enjoy!

Thank you,

Phoenix

* * *

All about the crumbling Sanctuary arose an ominous miasma of aura. Mu, stepping from the shadows of their temple sensed its encroaching danger. Having been aware of it through the day anyways, they were ready when it came knocking at the threshold of the first house; Aries Mu's temple.

"Stop there, any further and I cannot guarantee your safety."

A figure clocked in a pitch cape and hidden in shadows merely pauses. The wind billows its frayed edges and lends a more ominous appearance to the towering figure.

"My…safety? Mu, you could not even touch me. Ah, don't tell me you've already forgotten my face, my voice…"

The black figure moves forward, his gait so smooth he appears to be gliding—and his voice slithers over Mu like the shadows casted about them. Mu cannot help the backwards step they take, astonishment finally crossing their fair features.

"Wait, no… It cannot be!"

A deep laugh resonates, "You do remember after all, hmm why so Impolite… Mu? Well? On your knees! Now!"

A shudder visibly shakes the Gold Saint as the power in that voice seizes them and makes their knees weak. "You do not wish to obey my command?" So silky and smooth a voice… It coiled in Mu's loins and with a gasp Mu is pulled to their knees. "A-ah.. Yes.." Their head bows, and more than just their knees are brought low—so too are their hands and Mu kneels prostrate before him. Mu knew him to be His Majesty; Pope Shion. This was the reason they could not oppose any word which twisted their way from the powerful creature. Mu could not move when two more dark cosmos joined Shion and came to their side. Two hands grasping the cape and tearing it from the golden ram cloth.

"And this is surely how we shall conquer Sanctuary." Shion chuckles, amused at his pupil bowed down at his feet. "You have always been so obedient to me; it would be a shame to waste you." Mu hears chuckles from the two that had joined them, and fear coiled in their gut when two hands were laid on their body. One tangles in their hair, and the other tightly gripping the back of their neck and forcing them to look up into Shion's glowing eyes. Mu's own eyes shine as Shion rips away his cloak, revealing his broad, tall body clad in a black surplice straight from the underworld. Mu chokes back the bubbling fright in their throat and stares up at Shion; Mu makes as though to struggle.

"Don't!" Shion commands loudly, and Mu instantly stills, realizing quickly the dark surplice hands are those of Pisces and Cancer.

"Aphrodite! Deathmask? For shame you to join Emperor Hades! How could you all sink so low… How could you!" Shion grabs Mu's chin and looks into their eyes, Mu falls silent and still looking upon his handsome face and remembering their life with Master Shion at their side.

"We will ascend the temples, and you will be in no positions to oppose us Mu." Shion whispers as his head descended slowly, closer to Mu's. "You have spoken out and for that you will be punished." The kiss laid upon Mu's brow was paralyzing, suffocating—and they would surely have drowned had a distraction not pulled the specters away.

"You look young for being over two-hundred years old Shion.." Shion's head was turned away, staring off at something that the other Saint's did not allow them to see. But Mu knew the voice to be that of old Master Dohko; Shion was seeing him to be just as he was before the Libra Saint disappeared to China. "You aren't a prune either I see, how is that?" Shion seems surprised that he is not faced with an old decrepit man. "How nice it is to be a Gold Saint with powers granted that seem to hold back the hands of time." Dohko almost gloats his use of Misopethamenos, Shion's lips pull into a frown at seeing his youthful friend of old. Chiseled from head to toe in riveting muscle and sun kissed skin that Muvian's would never be granted. Shion knew the fighting spirit in Dohko was rising, he could sense the tiger on Dohko's back, ready to pounce.

Any forward movement from the Libra was held back when Pisces held a thorny rose to Mu's exposed throat. Dohko growls when Aphrodite begins to chuckle. "We can do this our way, or we can start by finishing you lot off; and starting first with this docile little lamb."

Shion turns his heady gaze back onto Mu, young face set in a stern, fierce glare that made Mu gulp. "Dispel your cloth Mu, immediately. Do it now!" Deathmask was laughing manically as Mu shook and their muscles flexed taught in trying to disobey the orders. Dohko reaching out for Mu but stopped in shock when Mu's armor flees their body and scatters across the floor. "With the Saint's predisposed—Sanctuary will be taken." Aphrodite chimes, cupping Mu's cheek and pulling their face in his direction; Aphrodite's lips cover Mu's immediately. Thorns so close to their neck stops Mu's protests, and Aphrodite's cunning mouth subdues all sounds and attempts at disobedience. Outraged, Dohko watches as Shion threads his hand into Mu's hair and strokes the silky lilac tresses. Unable to stop himself, Dohko charges forward—Mu did not deserve this kind of treatment so soon after seeing their returned Master. Mu's poor little conflicted heart..

Shion expected the lunge, and was there to put it down. Teleporting so quickly Dohko would never catch him; Shion appears at his back and throws him to the ground with a hand at his neck and a knee digging sharply into his spine. He's crumpled at Mu's knees and he hears harsh breaths passing ragged through Mu's mouth. "Mmh, would you look at that.." Shion rumbles, pulling Dohko's head up by the hair and forcing him to lay eyes on Mu. Deathmask had pulled Mu up from their hands, head yanked back with a hand in their hair—another clawed paw working obtrusively between their thighs. Aphrodite pressed against the Muvian's side, white teeth biting at Mu's bruised lips, they became swollen and plump under each insistent kiss. A more slender hand wandering up and down Mu's heaving abdomen and dancing along their chest—muscles shivering and stretched taught with strain. Beneath Deathmask's obtrusive hand rose a small bulge, each touch to it leaving Mu quivering and gazing drunkenly at Shion with half-lidded eyes. "Beautiful, aren't they?" Shion whispers low in Dohko's ear. "I liked Mu once, so I deigned to murder them in a less painful, slow and pleasurable way. It'll be the same for you Dohko." Shion touches Mu's parted lips with their fingers, pink tongue darts out to wet their lips—swiping along the fingers as well.

"Cancer, come here." Deathmask was loath to pull away after really getting into kneading the quivering Aries Saint. He takes Shion's place immediately, smirk resuming as the old Pope stands by Mu. The Aries Saint panting and staring shamefully at the ground while Aphrodite's smaller hand takes to cupping the bulge between their thighs and kneading, stroking much more softly. Mu does not see, but can hear Shion shucking their surplice down to the waist. The musk of the fellow Muvian hits Mu like a truck and they gasp loudly, eyes clenching shut as their hormones rise and draw Mu into a mental frenzy of sexual need. Each breath is painful, every brush heightened their pleasure. Dohko watches in gross fascination and rising shame as his groin heats up in his tight trousers—arousal showing through as a tent forms and dampness spreads.

"Don't look away." Cancer warns him when he was about to shut his eyes at watching Shion approach and Aphrodite turn Mu's head to face a growing, coloring penis. Shion's length was slowly filling at the sight of his old subdued apprentice. Mu shakes their head, but Shion merely smiles at Mu's attempts to fight the pheromones which called to them. Shion lays the head of the organ against Mu's lips when Aphrodite stilled Mu, pulling back the foreskin for them and watching the way Mu's pupils dilated, the lids fall heavy and the head to disappear quickly into a no longer protesting mouth. Shion continues to smile down at his pupil, thoughts racing as a tongue swirls heavy and clumsily around the swelling head of his cock. "That is good, Mu. Isn't it good to be obeying me once again?" Shion whispers, stroking Mu's hair and pressing his hips closer as more of the length slides over Mu's tongue. Mu only squeezes their eyes shut tighter, cheeks hallowing when beginning to draw on it, sucking deeply. The wet sounds reaches Dohko's ears easily and he lets out a shuddering breath. "By the Gods…" He whispers, unbelieving what he sees.

"Want to join, eh? You pervert old men." Deathmask taunts in his ears, and Dohko wanted nothing more than to lash out. But he couldn't.. Not anymore at least.

"Bring him here, Cancer." Shion commands, "There is plenty to go around."

Deathmask manhandles Libra over, steadying him on his knees with a hand on his shoulder and one on his hips to keep him bent over. Mu releases Shion's cock from their mouth—and Dohko watches it spring back up before his very eyes. Maroon and glistening with saliva and precum, the sight tantalizing—the sweet scent of sex so close to his nose it was hard to ignore. And somewhere between watching Mu get fondled and watching Mu suck Shion's dick—the other two had lost just enough of their armor to maneuver with their subdued opponents. Shion standing royally above them all, with Pisces pushing Mu's head forward, and Deathmask forcing Dohko's forward; the two are forced into a kiss that Dohko had intended to ignore had Mu not lapped at his lips and strained forward so intimately. He couldn't help but kiss back when one of Mu's hands found its way to his shoulder and another grasped at his hard bicep.

"Yes… That's the spirit. Kiss back Dohko; don't leave Mu all alone…" Shion urges Dohko, the Libra's tanned skin sporting a red flush as he tangles tongues with Mu, drawing out a moan and one coming from Dohko soon after as the hand on his chest slides down slowly. Deathmask quickly grabs the hem of Dohko's trousers, and they don't stand a chance when he pulls—the fabric tears away easily and his arousal is released in time for Mu's wandering hand to grab it. Shion butts his hips against their faces, and Mu pulls away to allow their masters organ to slide between them. Dohko watches enraptured as Mu's velvet tongue slides up and down one side of the length.

"Don't make the lamb do all the work you selfish man." Aphrodite chimes in sickeningly sweet, slicing away what was left of the fabric clinging to Mu. "Oh how erotic…" The Pisces Saint breaths, Mu's prick soft and pink—hard and standing erect. Balls round and tight like a coin purse—unable to hide the treasure trove further beneath; Aphrodite spies a pulsing stained vulva as well as a rosy beckoning anus.

Deathmask pushed Dohko's head forward so that his lips lay against the veined cock Mu was working over slowly. And Dohko's tentative tongue was added. Shion places his hands on both of their heads, his breath hard pressed to remain calm with two Saints licking him up and down.

"Well? What are you two waiting for? Once in a lifetime chance and you'll let it pass by?" Shion huffs, his answer is a resounding echo of a slap and a groan from Dohko. Shion cannot help the smirk overcome him at the bright red mark left on Dohko's tight bottom. Deathmask had spanked him, and precum had splattered the stone beneath them as a reaction.

"Tasteless.." Aphrodite hisses before kissing and nibbling behind Mu's ear, the pale skin soft and succulent. The slick sensation coating Aphrodite hands was satisfying when he slipped two fingers right into Mu's pulsating vagina. Mu writhed and stiffened at the sensation, breathing hot and hard against Shion's dick—the man watched in fascination as Aphrodite fingered Mu carefully, pressing on a certain springy, soft spot which made Mu moan and writhe. His fingers dripped wet when he pulled them out, and Aphrodite couldn't resist having a taste—lips smacking and a grin plastered on his mouth. "What a treat you must have had, Majesty." He croons, the viscous coating of juice over his fingers is the lube which helps him push the fingers into Mu's tight anus. Mu cries out at the sensation, and Dohko reaches out for the Aries Saint. Massaging Mu's shoulder and grunting to hold back his own pain as he is fingered and plundered dryly. But it was a pain he easily took. He held the back of Mu's neck when receiving another slap to his burning ass. Eyes shut tight at this point as he and Mu took turns on sucking Shion's balls, to sucking on the leaking head.

The two loyal Gold Saints were penetrated at the same time, Mu crying out and the sound mingling with Dohko's coarse shout. Libra could imagine the pleased smirk Deathmask must be wearing, as he ground his cock as deep as he could into Dohko's hole. He could feel the muscles and lines of Cancer's hips and thighs rubbing against his bottom as he gyrated. Aphrodite was sheathed just as deeply inside Mu. Leaning over, Aphrodite wraps his toned arms around Mu's waist, stroking from chest to thigh whilst the other holds Mu's strained prick and strokes to a rhythm of soft thrusts he levels up into Mu. Deathmask plunges into Dohko slowly as well, but the thrusts are fuller and more powerful and it tears growls and groans from the two men.

"It's a shame I never got to tell you how pretty you were until now, Aries Mu." Pisces whispers into Mu's ear while nibbling the soft lobe. "And also how erotic you are, if I'd known sooner why… I'd have moved in sooner.." Mu moans lightly as the head of their cock was toyed with, fingers pulling back the soft foreskin and pressing on the slit. "Sweet voice, lovely body. I can appreciate this beauty." He continues to purr into Mu's ears, a blush staining Mu's chest and ears.

"Hah, yeah. Getting to subdue the Libra saint was the last thing I thought I'd get to do. Gods he's the best fuck yet." Deathmask growls, nails bite into Dohko's hip as he thrusts harder—picking up the pace because all he wanted to do was rut and spill into the tan Saint. The pain would have cut short his arousal had Mu's long fingers not been running the length of his cock. Mu's always trimmed nails traced paths along the thick vein along the underside. The palm soon rubbing on the wet head and sending trills of pleasure to the root of his dick and up his spine.

"You two are perfect on your knees like this; I could watch you be taken for all of eternity." Shion muses, making them moan simultaneously when he pulls on their hair. Their efforts on his dick redouble, and it practically drips with saliva as they suck along its sides and lap at the head so that even their tongues intermingle. Shion's hair sticks to his sweat lined chest and down his back, it clung to his flushed cheeks and gave him a roguish appearance. Mu was in no better condition, the smell and appearance riling both Shion and Aphrodite up. The Pisces Saint breaches Mu more frantically, gasping softly in their ear with each thrust deep into them. Holding to Mu's slick body tightly, kissing the back of their neck and nipping the protruding vertebrae he could reach. Deathmask was rutting like he desired—plundering Dohko's ass as he wanted and making the man shout in surprise and stiffen with the pain (and now pleasure with Mu's sweet hand on his dick.)

"Ah.. There we go—so close sweet lamb, kitten.." Shion croons down on them. Mu reaches climax first though. It races through their lithe body, wracking their entire frame powerfully. Semen spurts thickly into Pisces' hand, the specter in question slowing his thrusts so Mu can ride the pleasure of their orgasm; thrusting into Aphrodite's hand and crying out with his lips and tongue hot on Shion's dick. "By the Goddess you are so hot…" Aphrodite whispers, reviving his thrusts and soon pounding back into Mu until their skin slaps wetly and Mu is sobbing their pleasuring with heady precum coating his lips from their master.

Deathmask doesn't give Dohko any warning, his rough rutting has him coating Dohko's insides with burning cum. Dohko moans loudly at the sensation, his cock squeezed in Mu's hand and shooting seed over Mu's palm and up their porcelain colored arm. Bliss begins to cross Shion's face as he watches all his minions unravel before his very eyes.

"Here goes, Mu!" Aphrodite moans breathily, Mu clenches around the pulsating penis inside them when given the warning. Aphrodite is pleased as Mu's ass tried to suck him deeper and greedily drinks up every bit of spewed semen. Aphrodite milks the orgasm for all it's worth—biting into Mu's shoulder and thrusts slowing as the flow does.

"Perfect…" Shion whispers, seeing the sweaty and sex worn faces of his two favorite Saints. Aphrodite and Deathmask push on their heads harder—never letting their mouths and tongues leave Shion's quivering cock. "Aah…" Is their only grunt of warning as cum spurts out, coating their lips and tongues as they strived to catch it, staining their cheeks and chins.

"We have quite a long time to keep you occupied and distracted. Don't think we are done with you just yet." Shion's tone barely shakes from the aftermath of his powerful climax, Dohko cannot back away, Mu does not even attempt to.


	2. Sampling the Man Closest to God

When the trio of specters make it past the spewed mess at Taurus temple - and an otherwise preoccupied Leo temple — they come to an even greater mess at Virgo. Serenely in the middle of the wreckage sat Virgo Shaka, his lotus position undisturbed likely since he had entered such a stance in the morning. The bodies surrounding him - specters of a lesser sort, loyal to Hades - are spoiling and would soon crumble away to dust. Shaka had spared them no pity, and judging by the way his fingers slide over dark beads from one side to the other on his rosary, he is satisfied by his work.

"One hundred and eight specters to count, and you three add to it?" Though his mouth remains unmoving, his arrogant voice echoes around the dark, wrecked house, unnerving the three men now before him.

"Stand aside, Shaka, and let us through," Shura demands.

The Virgo Saint remains silent for a moment, eyes closed and face smooth of any emotion. "I do not understand. I thought if surely there were naught to hear—then at least you would tell me."

They can tell Shaka truly is puzzled, his eyelashes fluttering when his brow finally turns down.

"There is nothing to tell. We swore allegiance to Emperor Hades. Our intent is to retrieve Athena's head for him." Capricorn Shura enunciates this clearly, but Shaka barely turns to regard him.

"I cannot allow you to desecrate this temple any more than these hell spawn already have." The Virgo Saint fists his rosary, body rising and unfolding before them in the air.

Camus shrinks back at the beautiful sight that was Shaka to behold, with a golden light all about him. The main bulk of this Saint was created by his armor, and after that he was beautiful blend of coffee and cream with bright blond hair falling straight down his back and framing his face. The contrast was striking and hard to turn away from.

"Oh, desecrated it shall be…" the Aquarius Saint whispers, side stepping slowly to the left around the lotus pedestal Shaka floated about. Shura quietly mirrors the motion to the right while Gemini Saga remained in the center.

In hopes of forcing Shaka's hand, Shura aims a sharp kick of Excalibur toward Shaka's torso, but the Gold saint is fast and dodges towards Camus with an outstretched arm, prayer beads flying forward. Saga shoots a gravitation whirl of energy towards Shaka, forcing Shaka to veer away from Camus. Seeing that Saga is open to attack, Shaka takes advantage immediately.

A light flashes from Shaka's hand as it lands on Saga's chest. White hot, heart stopping pain shoots through his chest as Saga is sent sliding backward. Shura is quick to jump into his place, arm raised for a cutting blow and descending at mach speed. Shaka reels backward, losing not a strand of hair, but inadvertently puts himself at the mercy of Camus' icy touch. Ice crawls over his left hip, and though his movements are strained, Shaka barely manages to escape this too.

He staggers, placing his hand on the frost bitten cloth. "The rumor is true. The three of you possibly claim the greater strength of Sanctuary."

The three converge on the Virgo, but Shaka does not retreat at their approach; he does not quake.

"And it was said you were the strongest of them all, and the man closest to God. Let us see how strong and how Holy you really are." Saga does not sound threatening as he stares at the man that is their opponent.

No matter how intently one watches Shaka, they would never be truly prepared for his movements — his lunge is as quick as a flash of light, and with his palms wrapped in holy rosary, the pain can deliver with each blow is unmatched.

There's a deafening crack of thunder, and Saga backpedals as his right arm is paralyzed by a lightning fast strike to his shoulder. Camus lithely flips behind Saga and pushes him out of harm's way while sending his Aurora Thunder attack straight at Virgo. Though Shaka raises his arms to block the wave of ice, Saga is quick to open a portal of Another Dimension right behind the Saint and spits him right into Shura's waiting arms. While Shura's muscular arms hook under Shaka's to restrain him, a fast moving Camus grabs Shaka's wrist with icy fingers, numbing him hands to the bone until he's no longer able to hold his rosary.

As the Buddhist's cosmos begins to rise and surge, Saga deals him a solid blow to his gut. Shaka caves in at the weight a man like Saga is able to put behind it, but oddly – even as Camus froze his feet to the ground – so too did a cold hand soothe the rising bruise and pain of his stomach.

Shaka's silence and bright blue eyes are a rather frightening experience to the three. They know the intent behind that motion, but it was the first time such a striking gaze had been turned on them.

"We will make this climb with as little bloodshed as possible," Shura murmurs, his voice so soft in Shaka's ears that it makes his skin crawl. But wait…

That shiver is not a natural sensation of his flesh, but from the cool fingers sliding beneath his gold plated epaulets to unfasten them. With the shoulder guards removed, Shaka's shoulders do not appear as broad as before, and the tanned skin revealed glows healthily in the darkness. Saga and Camus strip him of his gauntlets, and the more armor they rid him of, the deeper his frown becomes. The fact that the Virgo was not attempting to burn them for their daring and let go of his body so easily was a fairly frightening experience. They revel in his smooth abdomen when the cuirass and plate belt are pulled away – his muscle laced over his ribs attractively prominent and peeking through the taut skin, and below that, a defined V-line which drew attention to his sharp hip bones. They were able to discern a very light dusting of blond hair from Shaka's small navel into the fabric with which the cloth don their Saints when arming them.

"Let's trade places," Camus hums. It's only Excalibur so close to his skin that keeps him still when a new body is pressed against his side and slides into place where Shura slips from. Shaka quickly finds out the reason why: to slice away patches of his tights with a deadly finger. His creamy thighs tremble weakly before Shura's eyes—the Capricorn smiling when seeing the flex of muscles leading up to a naked groin when peeling away the last desperate article of clothing. Shaka's uncut penis was dark and limp between his legs, a fringe of soft blond curls gathered brush along the base. Shura cannot help but lean in close, pressing Shaka's penis against his cheeks and breathing in the musky scent of Shaka's sex. The man closest to God shuts his eyes tightly to the sight and tilts his chin up as though clinging to an ounce of superiority.

"Time to sample the treasures of heaven," Camus whispers in Shaka's ears, savoring the way the man's breathing goes still when he is hoisted from his iced sabatons.

"Not going to protest?" Saga asks him, leaning in close while Shura moves behind him and dismantles his cloth. When he is met with silence, Saga bares his teeth and grazes Shaka's jugular before laying a kiss over where he nipped. Shaka finally sucks in a breath, and his entire body wracks with it. Shura then helps Camus undress since he was occupied keeping Shaka restrained—Shaka got to witness Saga himself remove the black surplice. Saga was darker than the others, brushed with fine hair and rippling with muscle. The other two are the same, though Camus is pale and has vibrant red hair trailing down his back and chest — a dusting of freckles adorning his skin. They are each lined powerfully, especially when compared to Shaka's slimmer, tight body, and he feels doomed as they surround him.

"Get him down," Saga orders, and Camus obeys by kneeling and pushing Shaka to his knees.

Shura is there to tug him forward by his luscious locks into a demanding kiss, and Shaka can't pull away with Camus at his back, running a hand up and down Shaka's bottom. Camus needs only one hand to restrain Shaka by his much thinner wrists, and this allows Shura to be as insistent as he desired with Shaka's mouth—forcing an intimacy onto him that he never had before, drowning him and overwhelming him with sensation. Saga stands tall and naked beside them, his cock partially swollen and within Shaka's reach, but he doesn't ask Shaka to touch him and merely buries his hands in Shaka's beautiful hair. He strokes his hair and scalp and helps control his head by turning and tilting it any way to give Shura better access. When he's done, Shaka's face is red and his eyes are open and clouded — his breath humid on Shura's face. The sight is absolutely tantalizing, and Saga cannot help but push Shura out of the way, thick cock in hand as he strokes it to hardness. Shaka determinedly refuses to look at it.

"Down," Saga orders again, and Camus lets his arms go before shoving him down with a hand between his sharp shoulder blades. Shaka's elbows are trembling by the time Saga steadies him with a hand on his jaw and juts the thick, slick head of his erection against Shaka's shining lips.

"Cannot…" Shaka whispers, but Saga only smiles as he traces Shaka's thin wet lips with the dripping head.

"You'll like your reward if you just have a small taste," Saga whispers, pressing his fingers into the Virgo's jaw to pry it open. His resistance is weak to a bit of pressure, and soon Saga slides his cock into Shaka's warm mouth. An inexperienced tongue bulges against the thick underside — and the way Shaka's throat flares is a pleasant reaction. "Suck in your cheeks," Saga offers, his hips pulling back slowly before he crams half of his dick into Shaka's mouth again. Finally his sharp cheekbones show even more prominently when he sucks in, though he remains deceptively silent as Saga grinds on his hot tongue.

"Mmph," Is the noise Shaka makes when Camus spreads his tight cheeks far apart, and Camus' tongue slides from the heavily hanging ball sac up the soft perineum and over his anus. Shaka's hips wave from side to side to escape the sensation. Grunting against Saga's shaft in his mouth, harsh breath forced through his nose as Camus shoves his tongue as far into Shaka as he can, muscle wiggling wetly and licking in every direction. "Ghuuh, kheeuh…" Are the choked sounds that Shaka conjures up as saliva practically begins to drip down his thighs, hole left bright red and glistening plumply after Camus is done sucking it.

Saga suddenly leans back on his legs, his cock sliding quickly from Shaka's swollen lips. The Virgo Saint fallen forward but for Camus catching him by his hips and jerking him back. His slick shaft slides between the cleft of Shaka's bottom, rubbing on his hole with quick thrusts that made his hips jerk.

"Are you ready?" Shura asks, tilting his head at Camus as he ruts on Shaka and thoroughly embarrasses him. Camus stops his thrusts only to pull Shaka against his chest by his hair and shoulder. Then, moving swiftly, Camus easily lifts him with arms hooked beneath Shaka's knees. Shaka lets out a surprised gasp tries to close his legs, but Saga kneels between them and presses apart his silky thighs.

"Wait!" Shaka's demanding voice is clear for once throughout this night; the trio of specters couldn't help but obey. "I have not… I'm... It is... I would never-"

Shaka struggles to tell them such an incriminating treat, perhaps in an effort to make them stop, but instead, it made the specters drool even more at the treasure before them. Their advances did become gentler, but they would not stop.

Shura chuckles and puts his hand on Shaka's shoulder. With the other, he runs his knuckles over his cheek, sliding the beads of the Virgo's rosary over his skin. Saga is kneeling down beneath him, holding Camus' reddened dick steady by the base while Shaka is lowered onto it. The head touches Shaka's puckered hole and makes him jump and stiffen. They don't bother to tell him to relax, merely letting Shaka's weight pace the speed with which his body opens up around the pulsating shaft beneath him. Shaka should be thankful for Saga's firm hand to hold Camus' shaft steady, lest he be forced to wiggle his way down to the base. As it is, Shura's grip is an encouraging pressure on his shoulder, pushing and pushing until Shaka's face is contorted in a painful grimace, his whole body stiff and shaking as he adjust to the girth within him.

"Fix it." Camus hisses when he sees the agony in Shaka's expression, even though the clenching tightness of Shaka's previously untouched hole feels great — a suffering demi-god has never been part of their plan.

Saga obliges by wrapping his hands around Shaka's flagging penis. His fingers explore the soft pubes guarding Shaka's prick, rolling the tightening balls in his hands. Then he leans in and slurps the soft prick into his mouth. The skin is soft and moves with his tongue as his lips push the foreskin back. Every time he withdraws, his foreskin rolls back into place, hiding the tender head from view. Saga teases the tip of his tongue beneath to trace the sensitive slit that is slowly beginning to grow wet at his touch, and even slower, Shaka's dick begins to harden within the warm wet, orifice of his mouth. Unable to deny the shivering pleasure that whispers up his spine, Shaka quivers and a soft mewl is drawn from his lips.

"Listen to that." Shura grins, finding the sound all too pleasant.

Shaka's body gives a small bounce as Camus finally begins to thrust. Saga releases the blushing, half hard organ and watches the way it moves with Shaka's body, almost as if it is keeping time – pacing the tempo of this moment. The Virgo's head falls back, but Shura loops the rosary around Shaka's neck and pushes his pulsing glans into his mouth. Heady scent wafts under his nose, and tempted, Shaka's tongue flicks out, lapping at the head clumsily as Camus rocks into him slowly. Shaka's insides spasm and grasp greedily at Camus — ripping groans from the Icy saint. Saga, having enjoyed the view to its fullest, sucks Shaka into his mouth again and slurps as loudly as he can, solely to humiliate him. It works too; soon his cheeks are dyed a deeper red than his hard dick.

Saga is not uncomfortable crouched on the ground with his lips tight around the base of Shaka's slippery dick, even when Shura steps onto his arched back. His hips angled upward, he pushes his cock against Shaka's lips easily, but when Shaka goes to take more than just the head in, Shura jerks back on the rosary. Shaka chokes in surprise, eyes open wide and coughing slightly. It isn't long however before Shaka is softly moaning again. A veined cock massaging his ass is a source of pleasure now and a controlling mouth on his dick, suffocating. Shura is quickly in his mouth again and almost down his throat. The rosary fastened tight around his neck and a hand on the back of Shaka's head to guide him along Shura's hard shaft. Shura groans as he thrusts into Shaka's mouth, and when Saga tugs on Shaka's tight balls, suddenly Shaka is cumming — and it slips down Saga's throat easily.

"Oh he cannot be done just yet. He is new — he was bound to snap before us," Shura growls, and Camus chuckles hoarsely in Shaka's ear. At the same time, Saga's vibrating purr on his dick makes Shaka moan. His softened cock tingles as Saga continues to massage it and clean it thoroughly. It's only a matter of time before he begins to slowly get hard again.

"Please…" Shaka whispers when Shura's cock isn't stuffing his mouth. "No more. My... my — it is too sensitive."

Shaka's pleas are music to their ears. Who would have imagined Shaka reduced to such timid and polite begging.

"To think, we humble three brought Shaka some humility," Camus grunts, his voice punctuated with the thrusts that render Shaka breathless.

"Don't stop now. I want him unconscious from pleasure." Shura laughs. His dick is once again prodding against plumped lips and pressing down a timid tongue. He resumes his sharp thrusts into Shaka's mouth. Grunting when teeth graze the sensitive skin, the head touches the back of Shaka's throat, forcing it to spasm and squeeze around his cock.

Shaka's shaft is full in Saga's mouth again, tingling with hypersensitivity. Shaka squirms, unable to escape, hips thrusting toward Saga's mouth and back onto Camus's cock.

His moan is muffled by thick cock. Everything intensifies when Camus' sense of gentility and chivalry vanishes as his loins coil. He wants to soak Shaka's untouched insides until they're drenched. Shaka's arm squeezes around Camus' shoulders, his grip deathly tight. Shaka's other hand holds Shura's sac, making the Capricorn toss his head back and plunge his cock down Shaka's throat—semen spurting down his throat with every quick thrust. Shaka groans, gagging but otherwise forced to swallow it. The feeling of his chest heaving reaches Camus. He forces one of Shaka's legs over Saga's shoulder so that he can grab a taut cheek, pinching it and rubbing it until Shaka is thrumming and vibrating with muffled, full mouthed moans. A moment later, Shaka's head flings back, a clear cry ringing out musically as hot seed shoots deep inside his ass.

"Hot... Wait, Sag-haa!"

His hips spasm and his stomach heaves until his body arches hard beyond his control—only the Saints holding him tightly keep him steady. His dick shoots viscous cum over Saga's lips and mouth, and with his predatory smirk present, Saga sucks every dwindling spurt from the tip. Looking up at Shaka's upturned face, Saga sees Shaka's bright blue eyes half open and dazed. Every now and again, his anus clenching and sucking around Camus's cock threatens to arouse him again. They lift the paralyzed heavenly body off of Camus and lay him out on his long discarded cape by his lotus pedestal.

The sight of fluid shimmering between his thighs is almost irresistible. There are bruises on his legs from where Camus's tight grip had been too rough. His dark skin still shows the red of rushing blood all through his body. Shaka wears the shine of sex beautifully, and the lamenting trio was enraptured by the sight the Buddhist made; they decide taking extra time to worship his body would be time well spent.


	3. The Taming of the Lion

This is absolute trash I am so sorry.

Uuuh. Graphic non-con. Seriously. There is utter rape ahead and I wrote it and I'm so sorry. Not to mention I write it shittily and and this is sooo not my best. My lion baby deserves better.

So please proceed with caution.

As always-thank you Tuhis (you can find her on tumblr) For the inspiration.

Look forward to the Taurus escapades and also for Scorpio!

For... whenever I fucking write...

I'm a disappointment, Athena please forgive me.

* * *

Leo Aioria caught them at the exit of Virgo temple after having felt Shaka's cosmos dissipate and flare desperately. Then again, they had not walked far from where Shaka lay now; a limp and dazed mess on the floor. Aioria can see Shaka from over the three specters shoulders; he was draped over a cape, and a thin sheet was pulled up to his torso. There were spatters of glistening cum on his chest, and his hair was fanned out and tangled from grabbing, pulling, and sweat. Not to mention, the signs of rough sex lingering over the three – looks of satiation coating them. They all bore scratch and bite marks, not in the least repentant of the evidence either.

"What have you done?" Aioria asks them with a snarl.

Saga, Shura, and Camus only smile because they know their bodies make the question entirely rhetorical.

"Once we make it past you, it's a straight shot through Scorpio before we make it to the top. Assuming your brother does not pose a threat." Shura turns to regard Saga with whom he was speaking to.

"Until then, we have another Gold Saint to incapacitate."

Aioria jumps to the forefront, his fists are raised. "Will you gang up on me like you did to Shaka? This time I'll take you on!"

To say the least, one against three was more than the Leo could honestly handle. What seemed like so long ago, Aioria engaged in one such struggle with Shaka himself and lost miserably—now he was faced with the three that overpowered that very same man?

Saga relished in the ache a plasmatic punch to his jaw had caused, and Shura was nearly crumpled with a powerful kick to his stomach. They had wrestled Aioria to the ground soon after his lunge, trying to pin down muscular arms and legs was a true struggle to them. Aioria's fighting spirit lit his armor unbelievably hot, and were it not for the ice Camus wrapped his hands in they would never have removed the protective golden cloth from the Lion.

"Troublesome." Shura teases, "Just like your brother."

Saga is morosely silent, nodding his head at Camus; it was the sign to help pick him up off the ground. Shura threads his fingers into the thick curls and holds Aioria's hair so tight it hurts. Saga has his arms wrapped tight around his waist—pressed so close he could hardly move but to jerk and attempt to pull away. Camus puts a cool hand on his jaw and jerks his head straight ahead; he was met with a blushing red glans and Shura's confident smile just another glance up and to the side..

"I wonder then, let us see if you are half as fun a play thing as your brother." Saga taunts.

Something wet touched between his taut cheeks, prodding at a hole unused before. All of them knew it.

"He would never have engaged any of you!"

Airoia grunts and tries to will away the sensations in his backside, Saga was pressing his cock into the Lion. Aioria wonders deprecatingly if the slickness and ease it is passing into him stems for the juice likely left over from Shaka.

"Silence him, Shura."

The Capricorn nods, jutting his hard cock against Aioria's protesting mouth; Camus digs his fingers into his cheeks and between his molars to keep his mouth forced open. Shura plunges in and settles his hot and heavy dick along Aioria's writhing tongue. It pressed against the underside and dug against the thick vein to try and force it back out. The attempt is useless, Shura begins to thrust into the moist cavern, saliva choking the Leo up and making him gag. Saga was poorly lubricated, it was a little dry, and it burned the rim of Aioria's breached hole like he's never experienced before. The lion could feel the sweat soaked chest of Saga rubbing against the scars of his back with every thrust when it began—short bursts of energy and power. Saga was not bothering to pull out completely; and the deep prodding sensation was a lot to bear. He ached deeply from within, as though alcohol were dousing deep gashes inside of his ass. Tearing.

Spittle pooled over Aioria's mouth, Shura gave him little chance to swallow or swipe the saliva back with his tongue. His hips were swift, and soon Camus is holding Aioria's mouth in just the right position to pump the Capricorn's cock. Shura's smirk was wide, and he tilted his head back to let loose a groan. Saga bites into the skin of his shoulder blade and does not let go—Aioria yowls around the pulsing organ that stuffs his cheeks and stabs his sore throat.

"Turn him this way, Shura."

Camus orders, his voice is gruff and strained and his fist is tight around his discolored penis. Dark maroon and swollen, the cum at the tip glistened and caught Aioria's eyes when the cock was ripped from his lips and his head shoved to Aquarius. Camus pumps his cock fast, and as soon as Shura pushed his head down—and Aioria's lips met the organ; hot semen spurts over them and smears along the side of his face. Camus laughs breathily as he fists a few more spurts over the lion's chin, his face burning red in humiliation and now spotted with semen.

Shura pulls him back, and the flagging spirit of Leo lets Shura thrust his dick back to his throat. The Capricorn rides Aioria's mouth with both hands in his thick hair. Blood trickles down his chest as Saga's teeth dig deeper, and there is a sudden warmth begging to seep from his backside. Saga thrusts without abandon and the only way Aioria can steady himself is to put a hand on Shura's lower back—it soon slides to a flexing buttocks when realizing why Saga has become so relentless. Unable to protest when fire flared in his ass— Saga let out a deep moan; it was loud and guttural and heralded a flood of semen. The sensation was hot, and slick, his gag clogged up as Shura's essence spilled down his throat.

As soon as nothing plugged his mouth—the semen spilled out, but Saga grabbed him by the hair and held him up as he coughed and sputtered every drop out. Shura watched with mock disappointment. None the less he helps Saga pull Aioria to a clear space of stone flooring where he would not lay in the secretions that spattered the ground.

"I do not recommend attempting to move for some time."

He faintly hears Camus murmur in his ear, the lips which kiss at the nape of his neck are warm; unlike the fingers which probe his anus and sweep blood and seed away. It was cold and made him shutter and jerk from the touch, but the persistence of Camus paid off when swelling had been reduced and Aioria's pain lessened.

"You won't be able to move comfortably for a while; it is just enough time for us. Aioria, please do not leave here."

Camus's voice is low and quiet; beneath the threat is concern and a hint of pleading. The Lion does not respond and the specters are forced to move onwards as the feeling of eyes fast approach to spy and bring messages to the Lord, Hades.

No, a simple apology will never be enough.


End file.
